


Marshmallow

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, But he loves Harry immensly, Compare and Contrast, Harry gives compliments, M/M, Short One Shot, draco is snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter is romantic. Draco less so.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaterineBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/gifts).



> This was a lovely word KaterineBlack. So sweet! Thank you so much, darling! I hope you like your drabble. 
> 
> Word of the day _Marshmallow_. A soft, chewy item of confectionary.

Harry Potter is far more romantic than Draco Malfoy. 

Harry brings Draco cups of spiced Hot Chocolate, complete with tiny, floating marshmallows. Draco complains. He says they will ruin his figure. 

Harry says that Draco’s eyes remind of him of marble. That Draco’s hair is as soft as cornflower. Draco laughs. He says that Harry’s eyes remind him of the toads that he used to spy beside the Manor Lake. That his hair is as unwieldy and as unruly as Harry himself. 

Draco _knows_ he should marry a nice, Pure-blood gentlewizard.

But really, what would the fun be in that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
